Brother
by RussianIris
Summary: Her dear brother never seemed to show his love for his family, and even more to her. But when this one moment strikes, everything seems as if it's been brought the other way around. A Tekken OC fanfic.


(My apologies. This is actually re-edited from my first one. Well... just the ending was edited. *smiles* Anyways, this is a Tekken OC fanfic, so Irina Raskova (the OC in the story) belongs to me. Please enjoy~)(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken, nor any of their characters, trademarks, etc.)

* * *

**Broken**

The figure in front of her vanished from life in a second. The young man who was standing immediately fell to the ground as soon as the rounds of shots were fired. Without a cry, he left for good, only with a small smile on his face and a silent apology to the young lady who crouched and knelt beside him.

The rain poured and went pouring over the two who were hand in hand. The cold rain continued to pour and touched her skin. It was cold, but she could not erase the fact that the hand that she held in hers was now even colder than the showering drops themselves.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, joining the drops of rain that flowed with it. She trembled silently in the cold, rainy night as her feelings of shock and fear had changed to the feeling of sadness and pain. Her dear brother was lost from her forever and she was not even able to save him -when he saved her just a few moments ago instead.

Her vision went blurry. She started to shake again. She was trembling in frustration and fear of the loss. The rain poured harder and now even colder than it was before. _It's all my fault…. Brother wasn't supposed to go like this… He doesn't deserve this… and yet he left because of me… _

"Dear…" Her mother called out. Irina looked up and saw her mother standing beside her, her hand holding on to her own. She was smiling very sweetly – sweet enough to stop her from shaking and tormenting herself with her own sad memories. Her mother then let go and turned around. She slowly paced her way back to their car and glanced back at her daughter and nodded. Irina, who watched her mother's every move nodded in return.

"It… it was just me… " She said shaking her head lightly as she looked down lifelessly at the place her brother has just been enthroned to.

* * *

"Brother… forgive me. I'll be back…" She closed her eyes and put her hands together as she prayed for his dear soul. She kissed her hand and placed it on the memento in front of her. She looked up at the sky, the rain splashing and pouring at her face. The moon shined brightly and the night sky was dark and black. It was exactly like that night – the night that changed her life.

And it all came back to her. It was like a knife that stabbed right through her heart as everything about that night came back. She closed her eyes hard and shut it tight. The thunder crashed and roared loudly. _Yes.. just like that night.._ And right before the young man in her memory was taken away by the shots of a gun, it came to her that there was someone who she must go and visit.

She was convinced that she would not do her best to avenge him through killing. But she made it up in her mind that she would go and find out who it was who could be behind all of this. She thought hard and deep and searched for answers. _Who could possibly be angry at us to do this? _And to her dismay, the memory crashed its way back. The sounds of rounds and rounds of bullets went ringing in her ears. The roaring of the thunder added to the noise. The darkness of the night and the coldness of the rain brought chills. And the sight of his body crashing to the ground made it too hard to bear.

Within seconds she found herself kneeling on the ground her hands covering her mouth. If there was anything she felt right now, it was pain. She felt pain from the memory she wished to forget. She felt pain from all the emotions, thoughts and feelings that started to build up.

But she had to move on and stand again. She got up and wiped her tears away once again. Drawing her delicate hands into clenching fists, she slowly walked her way going back, making every step count. The memory continued to play in her mind but she did her best to stay strong. In every step, she grew stronger.

Although in each step she took, she felt it more and more how it was to be all broken.

* * *

(Thank you for reading! Please review! They'll be very well-loved! ~RussianIris (Irina Raskova -mine. Tekken - not mine *grins*)


End file.
